friend from the start
by logansgirl17
Summary: Someone tries to help veronica the night of Shelly's party. AU with a new kick ass OC. hoping to cover whole first season with changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay so I've had this story idea for a long time now, and I just couldn't keep it inside any longer. Another Warning I Love OC's (original Characters) they are what I love to write about. So this story is started by following around an OC Erica during Shelly's end of the year party.**

It was the night of Shelly's end-of-the-year bash, and here she was once again walking into the house and trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at the spectacle in front of her. _God, I hate these damned things, the same conversations with the same immature, drunken, and lets not forget, horny teens,_ she thinks pushing past a group of boys taking shots blindfolded.

"Hey Erica" someone says, walking past her in a flash as they make their way towards the couch. She waves slightly turning back to the room, her eyes scanning for a familiar face.

Erica Sanders was the typical 09er, her father owned Sanders Concrete the largest Construction company in California. While her mother owned Breathless Delights a small chain of boutiques, specializing in scented lotions, candles, and other deliciously sinful treats. She had the expensive car, the perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she could ask for. Her life was perfect, all until her best friend was murdered, and her other one wad exiled into a life of torture and misery. She knew it was wrong for them to treat Veronica like this, for them to destroy her for following her father, an act most people should find respectable. She tried to stop it but nothing worked, the more she protested the more they taunted and tore Veronica down. So she sat back and watched, hoping some day she would find the courage to stand up to everybody, to stand up for her friend.

She made it to the back patio, passing by the hoards to shouting teens, celebrating the end of sophomore year and the beginning of another. Suddenly she was jerked back, her back slamming into the chest of a familiar body. She breathed him in, her eyes slightly glazed over with desire from the slightest scent of his cologne.

"Hey baby" he whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck sending shivers through her body.

"Hey, when did you get here?" she asked turning around to take a look at his light brown eyes.

"About an hour ago" he answered, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and already knew she was going to have to help him get home tonight. "You've got some catching up to do" he joked handing her a beer.

"I don't think so, you seemed to have done enough partying for the both of us." She laughed putting the beer down on the nearest table before taking his hand, and leading him to the dance floor.

She watched all the other couples on the floor, most were grinding against each other, while others took it slow. She always believed this wasn't her scene, her kind of people. Just once she would like to hang out with someone and talk, about everything. Not just about the newest issue of Cosmo, or the most outrageous stories about TJ, but about books, and movies, hopes and dreams. But this is Neptune, and no matter what you want you are placed in a social group primarily by net worth. She is an 09er and this is all she can expect for the rest of her high school years.

Erica spotted a familiar halo of hair slink past her, making its way to the pool area. _What was Veronica doing here? _She wondered excusing herself, before leaving Casey and the dance floor behind and making her way to the pool area. On her way she accidentally bumped into Meg and Cole. Meg took a hold of her shoulder keeping her from stumbling back, when she regained her composure Erica shinned a grateful smile.

"Hey you guys leaving?" she asked frowning a bit.

"Yeah I need to get home, my parents are expecting me" Meg answered her face glinting with relief.

"Hey have you seen Veronica?" Erica asked looking back to where she last saw the blonde wave of hair.

"Yeah she is right over there" Cole pointed to the lawn chair in the corner. The lawn chair now crowded by cheering guys, as Dick Casablancas straightened finishing his body shot off of the passed out blonde's chest.

"Someone should help her" Meg said worry streaming through her voice. Before Cole could get a word of protest out Erica had already began running over to the crowd.

Pushing the drunken pigs out of the way she bent down running a hand over Veronica's face. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was labored. Scared, Erica did the first thing to come to mind, she began talking to her.

"Veronica, sweetie, wake up!" she said shaking her shoulders lightly.

"Hey! What a buzz kill we were just having fun" Dick exclaimed a tone of nonchalance lacing his words. If looks could kill Dick would be burning in hell for multiple eternities from the glare Erica sent him.

"Fun? You son of a Bitch, does this look like fun? Your taking advantage of a passed out girl" she screamed grabbing a hold of Veronica's arm and pulling her up to lean against her.

She began walking away when someone grabbed a hold of the other side. She looked over to see Duncan leaning over to grab Veronica's legs carrying her in his arms like a child. She kept a solid hold of Veronica's hand determined to follow her home, no matter what. She was jerked to the side by Casey his eyes filled with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping a friend what is it to you?" she asked glancing over his shoulder to see Duncan placing Veronica back on the ground before accepting a drink from Logan.

"Veronica is not our friend, she is a traitor" he exclaimed.

"Fuck you, she is a person like anyone else, she is in trouble and needs help" she stated walking past him but by the time she began walking to where she last saw them, they were gone. "Fuck" she muttered to herself, taking out her cell and calling Duncan's, after a couple rings she hung up. _At least she is safe with Duncan_, she thought turning back to the party to make one last run through before leaving.

About ten minutes later she walked back into the Living room. Upon entering she was surprised to see Veronica perched on top of Dick their lips locked. It took her a minute to see Veronicas tiny hands pushing at his chest, trying desperately to get him off of her. Erica ran over pulling the drunk blonde off of the horny toad. "Fuck off, Dick" she yelled pulling Veronica away from the room of gawking teens.

She couldn't believe she actually did that, it was the first time she could ever remember taking charge of the situation. She took Veronica to one of the back rooms laying her down on the bed. Veronica looked so peaceful lying there, her white dress glowing with an air of innocence, an innocence Erica regrets losing. She looks at her former friend, wishing that this act, this single act could mend their friendship. Deciding she should get her some water for when she wakes up, Erica walks out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as she goes.

Rounding the corner she is surprised to see Logan leaning against the wall, his usual Jackass smirk in place. "Well you've been a busy little beaver" he states.

"Just helping out a friend" She replies trying to get past him, but he blocks her way.

"When has she been you're friend, if I'm not mistaken you haven't given a damn about her up until now" he snaps.

"I know I haven't really been there for her, but that doesn't mean I don't care….why am I talking to you?" she asks herself with a humorless laugh, trying yet again to get past him.

"Wait!" he calls, she turns around and looks at him expectantly. "Look I'm sorry" she scoffs at this and he puts on a serious face. "I know I have done some immature things tonight, and I know now that they were wrong, okay, will you forgive me?" he asks handing her a drink as a sign of good faith. She rolls her eyes but smile slightly; she takes the drink and nods. He watches her down it in a few gulps and grins largely. "Great, I'll see you around" he says before walking away. That is the last things she remembers before darkness consumes her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up her mind fuzzy, and the night before a distant blur. She remembers getting ready, putting on her white dress and black jewelry. She remembers driving to the party and walking through the groups of people. She remembers the taunts, the whispers, and most of all she remembers the looks. The way people stared as if they could squash her with their gaze, because that is all she was to them anymore, a bug. She remembers seeing Logan, Dick and a couple other 09ers she deems unnecessary to remember.

While her mind whirls with memories, flashes of the night before, she shifts her position on the bed and feels the first ruminants of pain. A pain coming from in between her legs, a pain she has never experienced before. She sits up placing her hand on the side of her head to keep her brain from ramming against the sides. Her eyes begin to focus better as she looks around the room, her eyes trailing around until they spot something on the floor. She reaches down to pick up the little while bundle, holding it up to get a better look. It is then that she realizes that what they are...her white panties. She remembers putting them on the night before but can't recall taking them off.

It is then that everything clicks in her mind, her lack of memory, the pain between her legs, the ruffled sheets, and her panties on the floor. The word repeats in her head in a shrill scream "RAPE". Over and over it recites again and again until she can't take it anymore. Her eyes begin to water as her heart starts to crack.

Her Virginity, a virtue she held so sacred in her soul, was gone, taken by a stranger. Or maybe not, maybe someone she knew did it? This breaks her even more as she tries to control the sobs struggling to get out. How could someone do this, and leave her alone?

She puts the white cotton underwear back on, being careful not to put pressure on the tender skin of her nether region. She wipes her eyes, and steels her features, a set of directions repeating through her thoughts: 1. get out of house, 2. get into car, 3. file police report, 4. go home and break down.

She walked out of the room taking her time to balance her wobbly steps. She makes it to the living room before she sees someone bent over and picking up a blue purse from the ground. The girl turns around her long red hair and once perfect makeup are messed while her blue skirt and red top are wrinkled and askew. She looks up and catches her eyes, and waits. Veronica wait for the insult, the tease, or the evil smile that comes before they run to gossip about what they saw. But no matter what she thought she was ready for it definitely was not what happened next.

Erica crosses the room in a flash her arms reaching out and pulling Veronica in a huge hug. "oh Veronica Sweetie, what happened to you?" she asks taking in Veronicas appearance much like her own, except her straps are torn and she looks upset and distraught. She looks her over again and remembers the look she has, it is the same one she had when…

"Oh Veronica I'm so sorry" Erica sobs. "I never should have left you alone" she whispers.

"Do you know who….?" Veronica manages her throat closing painfully in anticipation.

"No, I went to get you some water when I got woozy and bumped into Casey, he's in the back room" she said pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the other set of guest room on the other side of the house.

"Oh" she sighs, her resolve finally breaks and she is on the floor her tiny frame shaking violently as Erica holds her with a strong, comforting hold.

"Lets get you to the Police station" she says pulling her up and walking her out of the house, and down the long drive way. She stops next to Veronica's car and is sighs heavily as she sees the large white letters scrawled across the windshield…Slut. '_How original' she thinks cursing the person for their blatant disrespect. _

When Veronica looks up she begins to cry harder as Erica begins to lead her yet again down the drive to the end where her dark blue Sebring convertible is parked. She gets her into the passenger seat before running to her side. While in the car she pulls down the vanity mirror and cleans off the remnants of her smeared make-up before grabbing a brush from the center council and running it through her hair. By this time Veronica had calmed down her breathing calming as she stares out the window.

She pulls up in front of the station "Okay, go in and I will be there in just a minute" she says in her best comforting tone. Veronica just nods before getting out of the car and walking up the stairs. She walks into the office, and is bombarded with flashbacks, memories of her coming to bring lunch to her dad in the afternoons, him taking her for a tour of the station during take-your-daughter-to-work day. Her sitting in the waiting room as her father packed up his office, while Lamb waited outside his usual eat-shit grin shinning brightly.

She shivers at the last ones as she walks up to the counter and Inga the friendly Dutch receptionist greets her with concern "Ver-on-i-ca!" she drawls "what happened to you?" she asks. She is starting to wonder if that is the first thing everyone is going to ask. She isn't sure if she can talk just yet but she gives it a try.

"I need to report a crime" she says her voice cracks. Inga pushes a button and announces Veronica's arrival to Lamb.

"Send her in" he demands sharply making Veronica twitch. She crosses the room her hand closing on the knob to the office, when Erica calls out her name.

"I'm here, I'm here" she breaths running past the receptionist.

"Who are you?" Inga inquires.

"Moral Support" she calls back before moving Veronica and herself into the office and closing the door behind them.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Veronica Mars." Lamb greets with a evil smile that would make most babies cry. "And miss Sanders to what do I owe this pleasure."

"I need to report a crime" she states her voice small and shaky.

"Oh shoot, did someone steal the Monopoly money again?" he snarks.

"I was raped last night, I went to a party and my cup was roofied, when woke up this morning I didn't have my panties." She finishes her eyes pleading with his.

"Is there anyone in particular you'd like me to arrest or should I just round up the sons of the most important families in town?" he asks sarcastically.

Veronica can't believe his response. She looks down in shame as he continues on with his inhumane rampage.

"I've got not a shred of evidence to work with here but that really doesn't matter to your family, now does it." He says a small smile forming on his face.

Veronica can't hold back a tear

"Ummm...look at this. She cries. I'll tell you what Veronica Mars, why don't you go see the wizard. Ask for a little back bone." He finishes leaning back in his chair.

"You egotistical, conniving, asshole!" Erica rages walking closer to the desk and slamming her fist down. "You took an oath to uphold the law, and protect the people of Neptune" she screams. "but here you sit sending out a victim with nothing more then a stupid line like "go see the wizard" you gutless hunk of human slime" she yells.

Veronica steps up finally snapped out of her cationic stare and pulls back her friend pushing her through the door. "Its not worth it, he'll throw you in jail before ever helping me." She states.

"You should listen to your friend" he states his face turning red with anger.

"Shut the fuck up, I will make your life a living hell, you piece of trash" she yells back into the office while Veronica continues to push her out.

They get back into the car and Erica begins to drive, but when the pass by Veronica's street she looks at Erica confused. "I live back there" she states pointing behind them.

"I know, you need to go see a doctor" she states making her way to Neptune Memorial. Veronica begins to protest when Erica stops her " you need to get checked and a rape kit, no matter what Lamb says if there is evidence you can always check into it later" she says.

"How do you know all of this?" she asks.

"It happened to my sister a year ago, remember that summer I went to Coronado for Lifeguard training" Veronica nodded, "Well we were celebrating finishing the first week when she must have drank too much, she laid down in the back when someone came in and forced themselves on her" she finishes swallowing loudly.

"She was lucky because the local police actually did their jobs and got her through it" she said taking her hand.

"I don't have insurance for all of it" she said feeling even more embarrassed.

"don't worry, I will take care of everything" she smiled.

And she did, Veronica got a rape kit as well as tested for HIV, and every kind of STD possible.

"I really appreciate this but you shouldn't be using your parents money, wont they get mad?"

"stop worrying, its my money, my grandparents left me a small fortune when they died, no one will ever know." She said pulling into the parking lot of Veronica's new apartment.

"is your dad home?" Erica asked.

"No he left on a case" she replied looking outside the window. "Erica?"

"huh?"

"Why are you here, why do you care?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica, you were my best friend, when Lilly died everything changed. I didn't know who I was anymore, I knew that I didn't want to follow the crowd but I also knew that I couldn't live through it alone. So when everyone turned on you I guess I was just too afraid to do anything" she states tears streaming down her cheeks. "Veronica I'm so sorry, I see now I was wrong and I would give anything to go back and change it all" she states. Veronica leans over and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispers. "I can't imagine how I would have gotten through this without you."

"And I promise, this is between you and me" she states. "But I really think you should tell your dad"

"I'll think about it" she says looking back out the window towards her complex.

"So, do you need me to come in?"

"No, I think I can handle it from here" she says opening the passenger door and crawled out.

"Veronica?" she called out and she turned around. "Tomorrow let's go shopping" she calls through the open window.

"I'd like that" she says giving her a small smile.

"cool" Erica replies pulling out of the parking lot.

Veronica walks up the stair to her apartment, she opens the door and pats backup on the head lightly before walking straight into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror, but all she sees are faces, faces of every guy at Neptune high. Their smug smiles drifting across her vision, causing her stomach to turn and bile to rise through her system. She is dry heaving into the toilet her eyes burning with tears as she coughs up the last of her stomach.

She looks back into the mirror and hates what she sees, she cant stand her hair the perfect mound of straight gold cascading down her frame. She is no longer that girl, she was innocent, she was unscarred, and she was a virgin. She grabs a pair of scissors from the drawer and begins to chop off layer after layer of golden locks. When she is done she turns on the water in the shower to where it scalds her skin and steps in. She begins to scrub away at her skin.

She scrubs away the old dead skin of Veronica Mars teen princess, to now unveil Veronica Mars…survivor.

**If you love it, leave a comment. If you hate it leave a comment. Just don't forget to leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

'_This is my school. If you go here, your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires. Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the second group, you get a job; fast food, movie theatres, mini-marts. Or you could be me. My after-school job means tailing philandering spouses or investigating false injury claims.'_

Veronica thinks walking through the crowd of rowdy students cluttering the front of the school. She makes her way through to see the center of attention, the new guy stood taped against the flagpole, 'snitch' painted on his chest with sliver paint.

"Who'd that guy rat out?" one guy asked, "The bikers." Someone else replied.** "**Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" a girl asked her eyes wide in shock. "Yeah like I want to be the one up there tomorrow." Another guy scoffed with an eye roll.

"God, you people are pathetic!" Erica yelled with a disgusted look as she passed through the people and stepped up next to Veronica who had already began cutting the boy down.

"Go Pirates!" Veronica yelled sarcastically looking at the dispersing crowd.

"Thank you so much" the boy said getting down from the pole, luckily the bikers left his boxers on.

"No prob." Veronica stated pocketing the knife and walking away.

"Is she always that sociable?" he asked with a laugh.

"No sometimes she's in a cranky mood" Erica shrugs her shoulders with a tease before getting a little more serious, "she's had a rough year" she simply states throwing her arm around his shoulders. "Lets get you home and changed, I got some of my ex's sweats in the car"

Random locker searches. It's the latest tactic the administration has adopted in their losing war on drugs except the searches aren't really random. Standing in front of Veronica's locker are a tall, stern looking man in a suit and Deputy Sacks, who holds the leash of a German shepherd.

'_I know when they're going to happen before Vice Principal Clemmons does._' She smiles slightly as she turns the corner towards her locker. Deputy Sacs addresses her with a small grin, "Veronica Mars, this should be good."

Mr. Clemmons motions his hand toward the wall, "Veronica, will you please open your locker." He says sternly.

As Veronica is doing so, the dog starts to bark loudly at Veronica. She looks down and shouts Buster with an authoritative tone. The dog gives a little whine and obeys her. Deputy Sacks looks down at the dog, disappointed by its acquiescence, looking at him like a traitor. Veronica opens her locker, showing that it is completely empty save for a picture on the back of the door. The farther the door opens the easier it is to see that the picture is of Vice Principal Clemmons framed in a heart.

**"**Wow. This is a little embarrassing." She says with a small smile as she sees the uncomfortable look on Clemmons' face. As the deputy and Clemmons do a couple more checks, as not to seem suspicious, Veronica walks back down the hall to her next class. Passing by the bathroom she sees Erica leaning up against the wall a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"I love it when you 'put it to the man'" she teases with air quotations.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Veronica says opening her mouth in a fake expression of ignorance.

"Oh please, like the great Veronica Mars, just so happens to have a picture of Clemmons pasted in her locker" she challenges raising an eyebrow. "Or is there some deep dark fantasy you would like to share with the class"

"You're right, I admit it, I have a fetish for old men with no life, money, or future…I blame it on when my father forced me to see fiddler on the roof in the third grade… damn singing fiddlers!" she exclaims a small fist shaking in the air for dramatic effect.

"You are one sneaky girl Veronica Mars…remind me never to piss you off" she jokes taking a hold of the blondes arm and walking her toward class.

"Trust me you're the only one I can't afford to lose…you know unless you do something REALLY bad." She smiles bumping her side against the other girl's as they make their way down the narrow hall.

During lunch Veronica takes her usual seat at the big orange table on the side of the quad. She is playing with her food, some disgusting hunk of dark brown waste and light brown slime they cleverly code 'Salisbury steak'. Her mind is wondering as she continues to stare at the 09er table in front of her. Her thoughts pushed together in a small monologue as if she is dictating the documentary, 'a day in the life of a high school reject'.

_I used to sit there. At that table. It's not like my family met the minimum net worth requirement. My dad didn't own his own airline like John Enbom's, or serve as ambassador to Belgium like Shelly Pomroy's, but my dad used to be the sheriff and that had a certain cachet. Let's be honest, though. The only reason I was allowed past the velvet ropes was Duncan Kane. Son of software billionaire, Jake Kane, he used to be my boyfriend.  
_

She drones, as she watches the tall lean boy with broad shoulders and boyish features take a seat. Her mind races with images of them walking down the hall. Younger versions of themselves at Duncan's soccer games. Them holding hands in a group with Lilly, Logan, Erica and Casey all around.

Logan catches her gaze and smiles with an evil smirk like he is planning something, before taking a seat on Duncan's lap, wiggling around as he rubs his chest, just for her viewing pleasure.

_And let's not forget Logan Echolls. His dad makes twenty million a picture. You probably own his action figure. Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours. _She muses her stomach warning her of a repeat showing of breakfast.

"Oooo baby boy Logan, I always knew you and Duncan were close, but damn! Way to come out of the closet" Erica yells applauding dramatically, and grinning widely as most of the quad does too. Duncan's once carefree smile turns to disgust as he shoves Logan off of him causing the smaller boy to tumble forward.

Logan looks up with a menacing scowl and flips Erica off for everyone to see. She takes the challenge grabbing at the air and putting her hand in her pocket as if he had blown her a kiss she was keeping.

"Love you too sweetheart" she gushes with s bright smile sitting on the table top her legs dangling over the side next to veronica. Veronica smile slightly at the scene but her gaze is never broken as she continues to stare forward her mind still wandering. Erica does not let this deter her as she continues to talk "So I was thinking…" she starts, but is interrupted when the new boy takes a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"You okay?" he asks Veronica as he sets down his lunch.

**"**What?" she asks snapping out of her gaze, finally paying attention to the real world.

"You look, I don't know, hypnotized" he says looking a bit concerned.

"Did I say you could sit here?" she snaps at him, and he looks rejected as he picks up his bag and begins to leave.

"She's just cranky, like I said before" Erica teased as Veronica glared at Erica before giving up and calling back the boy.

"Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want" she relents gesturing back to his seat he had just vacated.

"That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole." He says nonchalantly while gratitude shines through his eyes.

"Well…"

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer" Weevil snarls walking up and taking a seat beside the boy, getting really close to him.

"Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny." He says with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Yeah" Weevil leers getting even closer.

"I guess we're even now. Right?" he stutters nervously.

**"**You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?" he snarls aggressively.

**"**Leave him alone" veronica demands in a flat tone.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?" he replies getting up from his seat and walking towards the girls on the other side.

"What a crock of shit" Erica laughs shaking her head.

Weevil moves to get in her face before Veronica speaks up.

"So it's big, huh?" she asks her chin propped up against her hand.

"Legendary" he states giving Erica a meaningful stare, while she just rolls her eyes and continues to play with her fingernails.

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, she'll be your girlfriend." She teases while Erica scoffs again still not looking at either of them, having fun just listening to the banter. "You guys could go to prom together." She gushes breathlessly and at this Erica finally looks up a smile gracing her features and she makes a good show of looking down at Weevils package, waiting for the pants to come off.

"What? What seems to be the problem? Were on a schedule here, vato." She states with a funny little head wobble.

**"**Dude, Weevil. Don't let Blondie talk to you like that!" Felix pipes up looking at his friend with a look of disbelief.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too." Veronica says looking at his friend with a questioning stare. Erica laughs at this her eyes now in a staring competition with Weevil who still is grinning himself.

**"**Ah, hell, I'll show you mine." Felix yells pulling at his belt for good measure. Just when Clemmons decides to grace the table with his presence asking Veronica something about trouble and following, Erica isn't quite sure as she is still staring at Weevil their eyes stuck in a ferocious duel until he is pulled away by Clemmons and pushed back to the main building.

"I think I'm in love" Erica jokes as she watches Weevil's behind her head tilted to the side for a better look.

"You always like the bad ones" Veronica teases with a disbelieving head shake.

"Oh yeah" Erica states her mind no longer in the moment.

"So what did you do?" Veronica asks ignoring her friends blatant ogling of the school gang leader.

"What?" he asks still dazed from the previous display.

**"**Why are you a dead man walking?"" she asks taking a sip of the coke Erica had brought with her.

Wallace explains the situation with the alarm and Lambs choice of disrespectful words causing both girls to flinch with painful memories.

"Congratulations, sport. In your short time here, you've already managed to piss off the motorcycle gang and the local sheriff." She says with a smile and a salute.

"And you just made friends with the previous record holders" Erica states looking around the quad one last time before grabbing her bag and getting up. "See you two crazy kids later, I've got things to see, and people to do" she says walking towards the school.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Wallace corrects.

"You would think that, wouldn't you" she yells over her shoulder before disappearing into the school.

After a fulfilled afternoon of painful memories of her abandoning mother, pleasant little tasks like taking a large friendly pit-bull for a long walk on the beach. And a pleasant surprise of Celeste Kane, Duncan's mom, hiring her dad to follow her suspected cheating husband, Veronica was happy to be relaxing in her black LeBaron, trying to catch up on her physics homework, while staked out in front of the Camelot hotel, a seedy venue in downtown Neptune.

Veronica watched as Jake Kane walked into the hotel room, the woman, staying inside out of the camera's shot. So she was waiting until they finished, waiting for the 'money shot' that got them the cash. Jake's presence began stirring up old memories, and Veronica began to think about that last day she had seen Lilly Kane, at the carwash. Erica had run to get more soap from the other group while Veronica and Lilly began to gossip about Lilly's 'Good Secret'. Then the images get worse and worse as she sees the ambulance lights, Duncan's rocking form, and lastly Lilly's lifeless body…

"Coffee my dear" Erica states as she opens the side door and plops down in the seat.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asks incredulously. Yes, they had gone on a few stake-outs together but she still wasn't used to all the company.

"I saw your car and thought 'what the hell'" she offered for an answer as she looked out Veronica's window. "So who's the cheating scumbag this time?"

"They say the divorce rate is twice as high for parents who lose a child… Lose a child. Now there's a euphemism for you." She laughs humorlessly.

"That bad huh?" Erica asks but does not push the issue.

_Veronica continues to observe Room 6 of the Camelot hotel outside the window as she takes a sip of the coffee Erica had brought for her. The sound of motorcycles fills the air and they are soon surrounded by the bikers._

**"**Well, this can't be good." Veronica mumbles as she watches Weevil stop his bike and pull off his helmet.

"Not good at all" Erica agree, eying the gang leader as he motions for Veronica to roll down her window.

_"_Car trouble, miss?" he asks Veronica is a teasing tone.

**"**Yeah, as a matter of fact. I think it might be a loose belt but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood." She gesture towards the front of the car. _One of the bikers approaches the car, getting closer to Veronica's window. Veronica's pit bull jumps out of the window of the back seat of the car jaws fastening onto the biker's arm and bringing him down._

**"**Get him off me! Get him off me, get him off me!" he shrieks, lying on the ground as the dog mauls on his arm.

Felix walks up to Erica's side, **"**Girl, you best call off your dog." He screams reaching through the window only for Erica to grab Veronica's Taser and zap him in the chest.

Veronica laughs before looking out her window and calling out "Backup! Chill!" The dog follows the command jumping back through the window and nuzzling up to Erica's side as she petted him whispering "good boy" and other grateful praises.

"I'll tell you what. We'll call it a draw." Veronica states looking at Weevil, who had yet to dismount his bike.

**"**Baby, come on, it's too late for that." He says a slight bite in his voice.

"Did he just call you baby?" Erica inquires with a raised eyebrow.

Veronica ignores her, **"**Here's the deal. Leave that kid at school alone for a week and we'll make sure your boys walk." She states like a professional closing a business deal.

**"**Why you care so much for that skinny Negro anyway. Things I heard about you two, he must really lay the pipe right, huh." He suggests wiggling his brows in a derogative manner mostly in Erica's direction.

**"**Yeah, that's it." Erica laughs taking the dare, before flashing the taser in Felix's face as he tries to sneak up on her side.

"All right, all right, all right. Felix, we get it, you're a badass, okay. But for once don't be stupid." Weevil snaps, Felix looks about to protest until he gives up and walks back to his bike.

"Not bad advice." Veronica says.

**"**All right, one week. After that, we come for you, your boy and your little dog too." He snarls at backup who begins to growl back about ready to attack again.

"Backup, be cool." Veronica demands and the dog whimpers slightly.

"You I'll be sure to come for personally" he says looking Erica in the eyes. She looks away first faking an uninterested yawn. **"**You get lonely out here remember, Weevil love you long time." He looks at Erica as if initiating a challenge.

"We'll keep that in mind" Veronica answers giving him a thumb up.

A couple of minutes later Jake left his mystery woman still a mystery as she stayed in the room and out of the view of the door. "Damn" Veronica exclaims, before taking a couple of pictures of her car for good measure, no 'money shot' but it would do.

The next day at school Veronica is walking along the sidewalk from the parking lot, when Logan drives up in his Jackass yellow canary, his usual eat-shit grin shinning as bright as his car.

"Hey Ronnie. Hey, we've decided that we'd, uh, we'd rather surf than study today, you wanna come with? Duncan will promise to take his shirt off. Does that sweeten the pot?" he asks and Veronica is at a loss for words, she stands solid in place her face frozen in a stone cold expression. From a distance Erica sees trouble and begins to trek over to the car.

"Does it make you horny? Hey DK, flex for your ex." He teases enjoying himself when he sees her flinch.

"Shut up, Logan" Duncan yells grabbing a hold of Logan's arm.

"All right, all right." He laughs it off until he sees Veronica trying to walk away. "Hey. Hey. Hey!" he states getting her to stop again.

"What do you say to a little hootch, huh? What's the matter, aren't you your mother's daughter? Hmm? Now there was a woman who could drink. Hey, what's she up to nowadays, maybe she'll join us. Do you know where she is? Any clue?" he taunts flashing his famous silver flask.

"Well Logan, when discussing drunk mothers your and expert right" Erica chimes in walking closer to the scene.

"I mean we have all seen Lynn with that high roller glass permanently attached to her hand at all times of the day, hey how many times do you think she fills it during the day" she asks her voice matching the same heartlessness and malice that his had.

"Shut up Erica" Casey calls from the backseat.

"Oh Casey sweetie did I mess with your man crush" she teases watching closely as his face gets redder by the second. "If I wanted to hear you speak I would have waved a Snosage in front of your nose" she snaps listening carefully as all the guys laughed. She then turned her attention back to Logan, "don't you have somewhere to be, some young impressionable girl to corrupt, some little old lady to run over" she snipes watching Logan carefully, waiting for his next move. This was all a game between all of them, a silly little game.

"Aw, she used to be fun, man. Bye." He says eying veronica one last time before peeling out of the parking lot.

"Lets go" Erica stated grabbing a hold of Veronica's arm and leading her back to the school building.

_Veronica thinks back to the last time she had heard from her mother, she had left early one morning, after a long night of fighting between her and Keith. All she left behind was a unicorn music box and a note, promising she would come back soon; she threw them both away, only to come back later and retrieve the box hiding it in her closet. _

_She isn't quite sure what happened between Erica and Casey but she does remember one night when she was sleeping over at her house there was a terrible commotion. Casey had come over half drunk and half pissed a deadly combination for relationship discussions. From what she could make from the mumbles she could hear from the back room, Casey gave Erica a choice, 09er life (including him) or her. Erica opened the door ushering Casey out of the house. _

"_Chicks before Dicks" she stated as if he didn't matter to her. But after he left she had broken down on the floor beside her front door, her hand still gripping the knob. The next day War broke out, Veronica and Erica vs. Neptune High._

Lunch time came and all Veronica wanted to do was sit down, eat her lunch, and loose herself in her homework. All of which would be put on hold as she spotted the boy (Wallace, they had found out) sitting at her table. She sat down across from him keeping her attention on her book bag.

"Girl, you should hear what people say about you." He states grabbing out an apple from the bag.

**"**So then what are you doing sitting here? She asks.

"You sat next to me." He observes.

**"**This is my table." She snipes.

"And what a fine table it is. What do you suppose this is made of? Oak?" he jokes giving it a knock for good measure.

**"**Look, if people are saying such awful things…"

**"**Well, I figure I've got a choice. I can either hang out with the punks who laughed at me, took pictures of me while I was taped to that flagpole or I can hang out with the chick who cut me down, and the one who gave me a ride home." He said looking around for the red head.

"She is meeting up with her new stud" Veronica says knowing full well who he was looking for.

"New stud?"

"She's been acting really weird lately, she hates flaunting her relationships around me so she keeps them hidden" she says plainly still looking at the textbook.

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? If it is serious she will introduce us, but she is just having fun, and the least I know about her relationships the better…trust me" she says with an exaggerated sigh, before looking back at him with a huge smile. "So you want to get the PCH Biker Club off your ass?"

So after some great artwork on Veronica's part, and a masterful job at ceramics by Corny, the school stoner, part 1 of 'the triple dip mission' was complete.

That night the girls watched as Keith danced into the room, his smile was reminiscent of a kid in a candy store.

"And?" Veronica asks excitedly.

**"**Who's your daddy?" he says with a laugh stretching out his arms for her.

**"**Ack. I hate it when you say that." She cringes and he drops his arms in rejection.

**"**You know what, this is important. You remember this. I used to be cool!" he states walking around the table.

"When?" Veronica asks skeptically.

**"**'77. Trans Am, Blue Oyster Cult in the 8-track, a foxy stacked blond riding shotgun, racing for pink slips. Now wait a minute, I'm thinking of a Springsteen song. Scratch everything, I was never cool." He says walking into the kitchen.

**"**I don't know which bothers me more, "foxy" or "stacked" she looks at Erica.

"Stacked, most definitely" she giggles grabbing her things, and walking towards the door.

I nailed our bail jumper one hundred yards from Me-xi-co. Twenty five hundred bucks. No sack dinners tonight. Tonight," He says starting to shuffle. "We eat, like the lower middle class to which we aspire. Fire up the 'bachie, were having steaks, and Erica get your butt back here your eating with us." He says waving her back inside.

"No thanks Mr. Mars, I have plans with my folks" she says politely walking over and giving Veronica a hug goodbye. Keith knew she was lying but didn't tell her so; instead he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Come to dinner one night this week then" he said and she nodded her head in agreement walking out of the apartment.

_Erica didn't know her parents very well. They were always either out of town or living at the summer place up in Palm Springs. They started their businesses off of her grandparent's money, but when they died all of the inheritance was issued to Erica._

_The same day the will was read her father tried to extract the money from Erica's account. She was so furious she demanded emancipation. It was settled out of court when her parent's relinquished custody of her to her nanny Luz Marie, under the condition that she attends at least 4 social and 3 family functions with them. No child should ever have to endure the pain and torture of their parents abandoning them, but Erica did._

Keith gave the news about the capture of a huge bail jumper, and to celebrate steaks were in order. Veronica was still confused about her father's choice to drop the Kane case, but whatever his reasoning was; she knew it had something to do about that license plate. She followed the night with a little surveillance footage outside of the seventh veil.

The next day Veronica yanked both Wallace and Erica down the hall hiding behind the corner to watch part two of 'the triple dips revenge mission' go into action.

"What are we doing?" Erica asked but was shushed by Veronica sternly. They watched Logan open his locker and surprised to find a bong in the shape of a cherub placed inside.

"Well, what's this Logan? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana." Clemmons states leading a stunned Logan down the hall. Along the way he looks over to see the three watching, silly grins in place.

"You did this" he laughs pointing his finger towards Veronica, who points her finger in a 'who me?' gesture before shaking her head.

"Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over, okay." Dip #1 yells and is rewarded with an unimpressed yawn from both Veronica and Erica.

"You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this." He yells before Clemmons pushes him the rest of the way out.

"So that was fun" Erica laughs looking at Veronica. "So what's next Obi one?"

The rest of the plan went without a hitch, the smoke alarm Wallace set off, the crooked fireman who switched the tapes, and the satisfaction of watching Lamb loose his easy going smirk as the tape of his men at the strip club was magically switched for the security tape. Closing both Cliff's and the gang member's cases at once, and making Dip #2 (Lamb) look like an asshole. Wallace finally cracking the code that Veronica is indeed a marshmallow, and finally finding out the truth about Lianne's secret meeting back in Neptune with the one and only…Jake Kane.

That afternoon Veronica and Wallace met at the Beach and were having fun playing with Wallace's new model airplane. That is up until they spotted Logan looking a bit too comfortable atop Veronica's hood a crowbar in hand.

After the usual snark and banter Logan deterred from the usual script instead throwing in a couple impromptu swings at her headlights. When they heard the familiar roar of motorcycles they were all too aware of the bad that were about to surface.

"Be cool Sodapop" Veronica mumbles to Wallace in reference to the outsider's crack he had spoken.

A couple punches and even more bruised egos and the 09ers left in a rush of silver Mercedes and O-town.

"My uncle has a body shop on the highway. If you come in, you know, I can make sure your body gets the full service treatment." Weevil suggests.

"Okay, now you apologize."

"I'm sorry, w-was that too dirty, 'cause I was meaning to use it on Erica, but she seems to be M.I.A for this blessed event"

"She had things to do…and not me you dork, apologize to him" she says indicating to Wallace.

"Right. No." he answers.

**"**Fine. He has the only copy of the Sac'n'Pac video. Wallace, let's go decide what to do with it." She says walking back to her car.

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait, look, look. I'm sorry man, umm, for, you know, taping you to the-the flagpole, I'm sorry." He says waiting expectantly.

**"**All right." He gives a 'so what' gesture.

**"**Can I have the tape back now?"

"Nope." Wallace says with a large smile as he jumps in the passenger seat as they pull out. Dip #3 taken care of, mission complete.

Veronica goes back to the office after dropping Wallace off at home; she breaks into her fathers face looking for anything she can find on her mother. But instead comes up with the Lilly Kane Murder File.

"What has dad been up to" she mumbles as she leafs through it.

_She pulls out a bag of mini-cassettes. She flicks through a legal document on Abel Koontz's forfeiture of $91,913 to the State. A miscellaneous crime report includes "…car wash several… in her car, VW Bug, plate; days later by PB5 underwater… sea weed, etc… with Miss Kane. Missing is her back-pack… has been found and no definite suspects for the… of Jake Kane". There are photos including one of dead Lilly (with no head wound), one of Lilly's neck captioned "Left upper cervical. Strangulation marks, left side of neck". Another photo is of her hand with the caption "Right hand, all fingers. Silver ring on right hand". (Note: the original intention was for Lilly to have disappeared and for her body to have been found some days/weeks later in the water.) She picks up the crumpled copy of her photo of Jake at the Camelot._

_**"**My surveillance photo from the Camelot, why is it in the Lilly Kane file? What was Mom doing there and what business did she have with Jake Kane. And the million dollar question, why did Dad lie to me? "She thinks before taking all of what she needs and placing the rest back into the safe.  
_

_She drives back to the Camelot one last time hoping the car is still there. Okay, it's a long shot but she can't help herself. Veronica used to think she knew what tore her family apart. Now she's sure she doesn't. But she promises this. She will find out what really happened and she will bring her family back together again. It's kinda mushy, but you know what they say. Veronica Mars, she's a marshmallow._

Okay so a lot of the dialogue and scene directions were found here at http/ but that is only because I am lazy and rather copy and paste then do any actual work.

If you love it, leave a comment. If you hate it, leave a comment. Just don't forget to leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was the party at dog beach?" Veronica asked, her head dangling over the side of Erica's bed as they finished the south park movie.

"I didn't go to some stupid 09er party, are you freaking nuts. I would rather be trapped in a room with Caz Truman then go to one of those." She scoffed rolling her eyes before grabbing the nail polish from the dresser and situating herself on the floor in front of the TV. Her phone starts to ring and she grabs it, checking the caller i.d. she grins before ignoring the call and sitting back down.

"Who was that?" Veronica asked looking at Erica with confusion.

"So is it true Weeve's grandma got hauled in for credit fraud." She asked as a distraction carefully applying the polish to her big toe.

"Yeah, poor woman, how could he do that to his own grandmother, I mean letting her take the rap for…"

"Wait! You think he did it?" she asked interestedly.

"Well he is a criminal, I mean look at everything he's done"

"Well I think you should get a little more evidence then just looking at a person's past" she said getting up quickly and moving around. She was twitching slightly, she tends to move around a lot when she was nervous, when she has something to hide.

Veronica watched her again before something hit her like a train. "You're seeing Weevil" she exclaimed, her mouthed dropped open in shock. She turned around slowly with a deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"No! of course not were just hanging out."

"Well god! So does this mean you get a discount on tattoos, because I was thinking of getting 'P.I.'s kick ass!" on my lower back" she teased grabbing the phone that was left discarded on the floor when it indicated a message. "Yo Babe where you at?" she teases reading the message from Erica's phone.

"Yeah well I'm with my friend, he can deal" she replies grabbing the remote and turning the TV back on.

"Ooo Johnny Depp, good choice"

Veronica thought a lot about what Erica had said, but no matter how you look at it she was sure that Weevil's grandma wasn't buying video games and motorcycle paint jobs. She drove down the run down road in the slums of Neptune, pulling up to a small one story house with toys in the lawn and a couple cycles in the drive. After looking over the new paint job on the side of Weevil's bike she was startled when he began yelling at her. It was the usual stuff, everyone believing that it was him who did I, because where he came from and who he was. But then he said something that really hit hard.

"My reputation? Oh well then I guess what everybody says about you is true too, huh? That you, you like it a little freaky, don't you. That you spy on Duncan Kane. That you send him pictures of yourself. Be honest Veronica. You think you're this big outsider but, push comes to shove, you're still one of them. You still think like one of them." He sneers, the impact of the comment forced Veronica to stumble back as if being slapped in the face. She turned back to her car before turning back.

"I know that you started hanging out with Erica" she states, if he was surprised he hid it well, his face softened a bit at her name though. "I'm not quite sure what you guys have to talk about…but I want you to know that its cool, and if you hurt her I'll kill you." She smiles lightly trying hard to find any sort of even ground, he nodded in agreement and turned back to his house. She got into her own car thinking hard about what he said.

After a rather uncomfortable breakfast with her father, and the man she would like no more than to run over with a car, the devil himself, Lamb. She was forced back into her thoughts about Lilly. The anniversary of her death was arriving and she had almost forgotten, that above anything else depressed her the most…she was forgetting her best friend.

Veronica waited in the office looking bored as hell as the Counselor took her time with another student. A extremely cute boy was watching her and she was a little unnerved until he said in a faux British accent "give us a smile, luv,." She fought hard not to give in and was relieved to have him called into the office on the other side.

Veronica was surprised as well as overjoyed when she discovered that Wallace was working in the office. And told him so, more for her benefit then his. Now she didn't have to worry about all those breaking and entering charges she would get when Clemmons found her looking through student files.

After a quick meet and greet with the school's overeager Counselor. She was instructed to join an extra curricular activity. She walked into 4th period Journalism and stopped in her tracks when she noticed both Logan and Duncan shared the class. While coming up with an original and believable excuse as to why she NEEDED a schedule change, Ms. Dent the new teacher demanded to know who she was.

"Ah, yeah. The counselor stuck me in here. She says I'm disconnected and passionless." She said taking out the schedule they had assigned her.

After talking camera talk for a couple of minutes with a teacher who obviously didn't know anything about them she was feeling a bit out of place setting her bag down on the table. Logan was glaring at her, 'without his new 'play thing' around he must not have anything better to do' she thought after watching Caitlin, Logan's new girlfriend, leave in a whisk of smutty clothes and cheap perfume.

After a couple more minutes she was about ready to run out of the room screaming 'fire', anything to get her out of there, and fast. Just when she thought there was no justice in the world…

"I know, I know, I'm late, but you should see the mess in the girl's room. I was lucky to get out alive" Erica joked, before Ms. Dent could utter the words 'you're late'. She smiled with her usual carefree smirk and all Ms. Dent could do was give her a warning. It took her another minute to realize Veronica was even there.

"Holy shit. What are you doing here?" she asked running over and giving Veronica a big hug.

"Ms. Sanders, language" Ms. Dent called from a couple feet away.

"Sorry Ms. Dent" she stated rolling her eyes at Veronica.

"I got rescheduled when they realized I hadn't signed up for any school activities" she said repeating the eye roll.

"Well you are a lifesaver, I was beginning to think that I was going to be stuck in here by myself for the rest of the year" she stated with an exaggerated sigh.

"Veronica I'm going to need you to shoot the surf competition down at gold coast." Ms. Dent announced, and before Veronica could get in a word of protest "Mr. Kane" was announced and Veronica froze up. "You will be accompanying Veronica and getting an interview with the surfers."

Sensing Veronica's panic Erica jumped in "Veronica can't tomorrow, she is doing some work for her dad after school, but I can go" she stated smiling with her head bowed forward in a sickly sweet pout.

"Okay Erica but I want pictures of all the surfers and all the action, this is not just an excuse to get photos of cute guys in swim suits." Ms. Dent reminded.

"I know that, I'm not Caitlin you know" she stated watching with amusement at Logan's immediate angered reaction.

When they were out of earshot Veronica gave Erica a quick hug. "Thank you so much" she said with a grateful smile.

"No problem, when you're happy, I'm happy"

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just remember that you owe me one…just in case" she teased sitting down at her seat and playing with one of the cameras from the file cabinet.

During lunch Veronica looked over the attendance records that Wallace had stolen for her from the attendance office. After realizing the impossibility that Weevil had anything to do with the bills she raced home to tell her father. Only to be stunned to find that Weevil had turned himself in.

Meanwhile Erica was on the other side of town strutting into the sheriff's station with a demeanor of ownership. She walked up to the desk demanding to see the criminal.

"I'm sorry miss but they wont let anyone except lawyers and families see him" Inga explained quickly, still trying to place where she had seen Erica before.

"Look ma'am, I'm pregnant and there is a good chance that the boy in there is the father, I just thought he should know before he goes to prison." She states her eyes a mask of guilty indifference.

"Go on in" Inga exclaims leading the young woman towards the back.

She makes it to the cells and giggles slightly at the scene of Weevil sitting on the bunk, his hands twined behind his head while he stared catatonic at the ceiling. He looked over a small smile playing on his lips and she got off the bed and moved toward the bars.

"How did you get in chica?" he asked lazily.

"Told them I was pregnant, with your love child," She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well they were half right, there may be a rug-rat growing inside that fine body of yours, but it ain't mine." He teased.

"Don't remind me" she said rolling her eyes.

She still remembers the day she found out she was pregnant, she had cried for three hours straight, running through the thought over and over. She was pregnant, with child, bare foot and stupid.

She remembered the last night she had sex; it was the night of Shelly's party. The night everything was hazy, she woke up the next morning pleasantly sore, a feeling of complete contentment filling her. She remembered it was with someone she cared about, that she wanted him in more ways than one, everything was clear; everything was vivid, except his face. She woke up and he was gone, she assumed it was Casey and he was upset and left, but that theory fell to crap. When confronted about that night he assured her he left right after their fight, while calling her a slut, tramp, and whore for cheating on him.

It took her another couple days for the memories to start coming back, her on the bed, him on top a smile shinning down meeting hers. Those big blue eyes…blue eyes. Two weeks later she found herself in a bathroom, test in hand, a positive reading on the screen.

And there she was three months pregnant, sitting in the waiting room of the clinic waiting for her doctor when Maria, Weevil's inconsiderate cousin, walks in after receiving her complimentary bag of condoms and lubes. The next day Weevil promises to help her keep her secret mumbling something about a 'damsel in distress.' She hated keeping secrets, especially from Veronica, but the less she knew the better, Veronica had too many things to worry about at it was.

"So what, you here to spring me?" he asked jokingly.

"What the hell are you doing Eli? I know you didn't do this" she yelled, her cool joking tone lost with a new wave of anger.

"Yeah well, its better me than mi abuela" he sighed sitting back down.

"We're going to get you out of this, okay"

"Whatever" he brushes off lying back down on the cot, eyes trained back onto the dank ceiling.

Veronica came out of school walking briskly to the parking lot, praying that Erica wasn't running late. Erica's car was once again in the shop getting some new and faster part added to the already cluttered deck and engine. And each time she found herself waiting in the parking lot, like a stray lamb surrounded by a pack of wolves.

When she got closer to her car she noticed it leaning to the side, coming closer she realized that someone had let the air out of her back right tire. Cursing under her breath she popped the trunk and began the long process of changing it.

"Shit" Erica cursed walking closer to inspect the damage. "I need to be at gold coast in 20 minutes."

"Well call a cab, or Marty, I bet your car is done by now" Veronica suggested as Erica got down and began to help her with removing the bolts.

"I'm going to get someone to help" She finally said looking back towards the school, while Veronica continued to struggle with the tire.

When Erica returned she was pissed to see Troy there. The boy who changed everything about her past and doomed her relationship with her best friend, was yet again in town. While walking back to the car to give him a piece of her mind a blue Mercedes SUV pulled up beside her.

"You need a ride there?" Duncan asked with a tentative and hopeful look. Erica looked back towards Veronica and Troy, before nodded slightly and running over to the other side of the car. As they drove past Veronica, Erica signaled for her to call her later, before shooting a deathly glare towards Troy and speeding off down the road.

"What was that all about?" Veronica asks looking back towards the new boy.

"I knew her growing up, her parents had a slip next to the Kanes. She has some insane idea that I turned her friend against her." He states rolling his eyes.

"who Lilly?" Veronica asks confused.

"Didn't you know? Erica were inseparable growing up." He said finishing the last bolt.

"I always thought it was her and Lilly" Veronica states absorbing the new information.

"No, her and Duncan were best friends, then he started hanging out with the guys instead of her. I may have said something about her being a girl and girls being stupid, but I don't think that really institutes me ruining her friendship." He says again an exaggerated eye roll following his words.

Erica and Duncan? Veronica thought, shaking the thought out of her head before turning back to Troy.

The trip to Gold coast was awkward, the silence playing dramatically on Erica's nerves before she finally snapped, "God, what happened to us?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean it used to be you and me, now look at us, we cant even be in the same car." She says staring out the window. It is silent again, she turns her gaze back to him. He is looking forward but he is smiling now.

"You remember that time when you snuck over the fence and fell into the rose bushes" he teases.

"Yeah, you came running over thinking I was dead." She laughed.

"Well what was I suppose to think? We were 10, if I bumped my knee I thought I was going to die." He jokes and he is laughing and smiling, something she hadn't seen in a long time. But then his face got sullen again as he looked at her seriously.

"Why did you leave, why did you stop talking to me?" he asked.

"I was…After that night…I just couldn't" she states jumping out of the car when he pulls into the spot at the beach.

He runs after her wrapping his hand on her upper arm and pulling her back towards him. "What about that night? I thought we…I thought we talked…

"_Erica have you seen Veronica?" Duncan asked stumbling up to her._

"_Yeah she's sleeping I was just getting her some water" she says showing him the bottle she had clutched in her hand. _

"_I'll come with you" he says walking beside her, he fell and she caught him propping his arm around her shoulders and ushering him into the closest room._

"_Let's sit you down for a second" she states setting him on the bed, before her own head starts to spin and she falls down beside him. _

"_I loved you, you know" he says shyly as he lays back on the bed._

"_Loved her you mean, I'm not Veronica" she snaps._

"_I loved you Erica, But then you started ignoring me and Casey said he liked you." He mumbles. "I just thought you would be happy with him" he finishes._

"_I would have been happy with you" she says laying back too. He turns to face her, their faces mere inches apart before their desires, or the drugs, finally pushed them together. That night they made love, or so she would like to think, until she woke up and he was gone._

"You left, I thought you regretted it" she whispers her head hung low.

"I was in the bathroom, I thought you did, I thought it was just one of those unspoken things, that you just wanted to leave it alone." He said putting him finger under her chin and leaning her head up.

"Duncan…I…" he cut her off when his lips landed on her in a sweet whisper of touch.

"I love you Erica, it has always been you" he says into her ear. She opens her mouth to tell him, about what their love created, but she dismissed the idea, optioning to tell him later. She just nodded before turning back to the beach. They had an article to finish. On the ride home they decided to keep it low key, until she found a way to tell Veronica.

Veronica cornered Chardo in the bathroom stating her case that Caitlin is no reason that Weevil should be in jail. She had no idea how Logan found out, but the gossip that filled the halls was of some huge turf war straight out of the outsiders where Chardo was sent off with some members of Weevils gang.

"Your not so bad Veronica Mars" Weevil says with a small smile.

"You either" Veronica states giving him a snort nod of approval before walking back to her car.

She picks up her phone and sees Erica's number as a missed call. Erica and Duncan, she says again running the words around in her mouth. She puts the phone back down, I'll talk to her later she thinks before driving back to her apartment.


End file.
